I Will Always Love Him
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Tom loses the most important person in his life will he ever find it in himself to love again


TOM POV

When I was a teenager I didn't know what love was,no one really appealed to me I was just happy to be hanging out with my two best friends Dougie and Harry,every day we hung out had some laughs then I met Danny who was my first kiss,my first date and well my first everything.I can remember every detail about how we met ,it was December 21 2005 ,me dougie and harry were having a snowball fight and something hit me on my face,and I was about to have a go at the person who threw the ball but when I'd had a good look I knew in that moment I was for the first time ever in name Danny he had the most beautiful eyes,he introduced himself "Hey I'm Danny,really sorry about that such a clumsy off I am,how about I take you for a coffee to make up for it"he sheepishly asked  
"Sure"  
"Okay great,well here's my number text me sometime"he passed me a card  
"Will do"  
"Oh almost forgot what's your name?"  
"Tom"  
"Great to meet you,I have to go my mum is expecting me can't wait to hear from you" and he walked away and I innocently of course was staring at his ass which caused Dougie and Harry to burst out laughing which earned them a playful punch.  
Half a hour later I picked up the courage to text Danny and we met the next day ,it took a few weeks for us to officially get was my everything I loved everything about him his laugh,his personality, everything he was perfect. We were together for 3 years ,we were so in love,we were so happy ,I was going to ask him to marry me ,it was all set up the plan was to take him to our favorite restaurant and the ring was to be in a glass but then on November 29th 2008 ,I was walking back to our home after going to the shop to grab a newspaper and then my phone started to ringing,I was reluctant to answer at first as I didn't know the number so I hung up but the same number kept ringing and ringing so I knew it had to be important "Hello"I gasped,it was one of the worst moments in my life.  
"That Tom Fletcher"  
"Yes"  
" My name is Lisa and I'm calling from the hospital",oh god that did not sound good and it wasn't  
"Okay"  
"There has been a car accident involving Danny Jones",I didn't know what to say and didn't say anything for a few seconds "I'll be right there"  
"Hurry"  
"I will"  
I ran to Dougie's and banged on the door "All right jeez"he said when he answered the door,the look on his face dropped when he saw that I was crying ,I grabbed hold of him "Its Danny he's been in a accident"I sobbed out  
"Oh my god I am so sorry to hear that,we need to get to the hospital" and so he rung for a taxi as he had a better way of knowing what to say without sounding like a sobbing mess.  
"HARRY GET DOWNSTAIRS"Dougie shouted after he had made the call  
"I'M BUSY"  
"DANNY IS AT THE HOSPITAL WE NEED TO BE THERE FOR HIM AND MOST IMPORTANTLY OUR BEST FRIEND NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD",Harry came down with a face like thunder "Sorry Tom"he told me and I just had been a bit tense between Harry and Dougie for the past six months,Harry finally had the courage to tell Dougie he loved him but Dougie just wanted to remain friends,how they're still able to be friends I don't know ,all I knew was that Harry was in pieces.

The taxi had arrived ten minutes later ,Dougie was sat next to me in the back seat rubbing my back to soothe me and Harry was in the front refusing to speak to any of us,I always got the feeling he was very jealous of our friendship which was silly because I had Danny and wanted him for the rest of my life. But little did I know what I was about to took twenty minutes to get to the hospital,the moment we arrived a doctor came towards us.  
"Tom"he asked to make sure I was the right person  
"Yes"I had confirmed to Dr Bourne  
"Come with me all of you",he led us to his office and waited until we were seated before saying another word to any of us.  
"What's going on?"I asked as calmly as I could  
"Danny was just crossing the road when all of a sudden a drunken driver came from the corner and knocked him over,it happened very fast and he was brought here immediately. Danny has been hurt really badly,he has a lot damage especially to his brain. We can make things comfortable and he will awake ,unfortunately it won't be for long. .I'm sorry to tell you that in a couple of days he will die".My heart broke into a million pieces that day and I just cried into Dougie's shoulder and he didn't speak any words and Harry put his arms around me. Dougie just allowed me to cry ,now and again he whispered words of comfort,its never easy to know what to say in any of these kind of situations ,he knew me so well and he knew exactly how I felt,they were pretty close as Bourne was very understanding and so supportive,he had no problem with me being overly emotional. I felt so angry towards the driver how could he get so drunk that he didn't know that getting into a car would be a huge mistake,he will now have to be found and would be in jail for a long long TOOK AWAY MY LOVE ,MY SOUL MATE ,MY EVERYTHING I HOPE HE DIES AND SUFFERS THE WORST DEATH IMAGINABLE.I wanted to get married,to adopt a couple of kids and I wanted to do that with Danny the most idiotic and perfect person I had the honor of knowing and he got taken away from me ,and it was so soon and really unfair.  
Dr Bourne took us to see Danny ,there were a lot of wires,I grabbed hold of Danny's hand which caused him to wake ,I knew that he was going to be gone in a couple of days but I was able to say goodbye "I love you Tom Fletcher"he softly spoke  
"I love you too",my voice broke when I said that  
"I know I will be gone soon and I want you to know that one day you will move on"  
"I can't ever move on"  
"In time you will and its okay to fall in love with someone else when you ready and I want you to be happy again,can you try for me?"  
"Of course I can baby"  
"Don't rush take your time I just wanted to give you my blessing and to tell you how much I love you,goodbye Tom my love it was a pleasure meeting you",then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing completely .

6 years later

"Danny he wants you to be happy he told you that on the day he died"  
"I do love you so much but he was my first true love and its taken me a while to get used to being with you"  
" I know you will always love him and I am okay with but I can't quite believe we're getting married tomorrow"  
"Me neither"  
"I love you Thomas Fletcher"  
"I love you too Dougie Poynter",we kissed and put the flowers down on Danny's grave "I'll never forget you"I whispered and Dougie takes hold of my hand and we walk out of the cemetery.

The wedding was perfect and I knew Danny would be so proud of me.


End file.
